UAW Movie-War Of The Super Saiyans and Orinas
This movie is property of Ultimate Alien Warrior and cannot be tampered with unless permission or spell check. This story takes place after the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of The God's and has nothing to do with GT. Characters Saiyans Goku Marrow Vegeta Trunks Gohan Goten Pan Future Trunks The Orinas Story Part One It has been 2 years since Bills attacked the Saiyans and there has been peace unil now... The Z Fighters were having a peaceful reunion at Capsule Corps. "Hey Vegeta how's it going! Long time no see!" Goku said approaching Vegeta.Goku seemed some what different instead of wearing his normal Gi he wore his jacket and clothes he wore before the Cell Games begun."Hello Kakarot late as always,I see." Vegeta replied. Vegeta wore the usual saiyan armour he wore against Cell."Hey it's not my fault this time chichi made this awesome dinner and Marrow wanted to savor every bite." Marrow then walked out of the air craft they had taken to get there,along with Gohan,Chichi,Goten,Videl,and Pan."Well a Saiyans got to eat." Marrow said while saluting Vegeta."Goku where have you been!" Bulma says angrily.Bulma then walks up to Goku and stands on her toes.Bulma then greeted Chichi and took the roast duck Chichi had prepared and bring it to the table along with the other food that she prepared.The rest of the Z fighters greeted Goku's family whole heartedly. "Goku how's it been going!" Krillin said."How's that Super Saiyan God body doing?" Yamacha asked as he kindly punches Goku in the arm."Very Good and I'm not the only one anymore after the Ultra Cooler incident ,so can Marrow." Marrow blushed and grabs some drinks."Whoa that amazing! That means that we have two! Better chance we have if another villian shows up!" Krillin said."Hey where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked."Oh him? He's in the capsule corporation spaceship training with Trunks." Bulma replied. The Z fighters then walked over to the spaceship and opened the hatch.A gust of wind burst out of the ship.They then peeked in to see Trunks in Super Saiyan 2 fighting Piccolo."Ooh Mom can I go too?" Goten asks Chichi."Sure honey have fun." Goten then takes off his clothes to show his orange Gi. Goten then powers up into Super Saiyan 2 and blind sides Piccolo."Hey Goten how's it going!?" Trunks yells.Goten then suddenly falls to the ground and struggles to get up."2,000xs gravity fan do that." Piccolo says.. Goten then gets up and starts the first pose in the fusion.Trunks then follows and they fuse into Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks."Now prepare your self!" Gotenks boasts as he charges Piccolo.Piccolo swiftly dodges Gotenks's punch and grabs him by the tail(newly grown) and throws him into a wall.Gotenks then gets up and ascends to the next level.He then shoots a Big Tree Cannon that hits Piccolo so hard that he flys straight through the walk of the ship and crashes into the ground."Good job Gotenks!! Show him who's boss!" Chichi yells.Gotenks then turns it off and walks out of the ship,defused. They then high five the Z fighters.Vegeta then grabs Trunks by his shoulder and says,"Like a BOSS." Vegeta then turns to Goku and says,"Your turn." Suddenly a large crash happends and the Z fighters loose balance and fall."What was that?!?" Bulma screamed."Goku I sence a huge power spike near here." Marrow says taking off his formal suit showing his Gi."I sence it too." Goku says doing the same.The rest of Z fighters then power up and heads towards the power spike. When they land at where the power spiked they saw a young boy with silver hair and red eyes next to a space ship."He looks a lot like Trunks!" Goten yells powering down to his base.The stranger then turns and see's Goten and Trunks tails and yells,"Saiya-jin's!!" He walks over to Marrow and grabs his tail.Marrow falls to the ground and looses all his power.The stranger then let's go."So you are Saiya-Jin's I have been looking forwards to meeting you! Oh sorry,I didn't introduce myself I'm Kaio.I a prince from Planet Orina." Kaio says as he pulls out a letter.He hands the letter to Vegeta."Your Vegeta,right?" Vegeta then starts to read."Hello Saiyans how has it been? I have sent my son,the strongest warrior on the planet,to tell you that we have a challenge for you.Since we have had so much fun in our last war how 'bout we have another to tell how much you have improved.Sincerly,King Malar." "So another fight? Cool!" Pan says starting to flex her muscles."Seems like a field trip how about it guys?" Goku asks.Krillin then steps up."Hey how about you Saiyans take care of it. They asked for you guys anyway.""Well if that what you guys want." Goku replies.The humans nod and the Saiyan walk up to Kaio."Okay we are ready?" Kaio says.The others nodd."Just grab me and we will go.""Oh do you know Instant Transmission?" Goku said."No this watch allows me to travel anywhere in the universe." Kaio replied."Okay we are a go in....5...4....3.....2." He was interupted my boom and a gust of wind followed by Future Trunks jumping out his spaceship.He then grabbed Kaio too.They then teleported. They then appeared on a Planet with a multicolored sky and advanced Tech every where."Trunks what are you doing here!" Vegeta yells."Do you want to create a paradox?!?""Sorry dad I was just getting bored of my peaceful planet." Future Trunks says.Marrow then looks around and looks at the tech."Pretty advanced race arnt you?" Marrow says to Kaio."Follow me." Kaio says as he speeds into the sky easily breaking the speed of sound."Woah." Gohan says powering up to Ultimate and following him.The Z fighters then follow Gohan and Kaio into outer space where a huge city floats."This is awesome Daddy!" Pan yells to Gohan. They then entered the cities Castle where a huge throne lied."Hello Saiyans-Jins." Malar said."Ready to start the war?""Yeah we are!!" The Saiyans yell."Well you will have to wait 2 days for the arrangements to be made their are. 8 of you so we will have eight of our strongest warrior's also." Vegeta and the others then leave Kaio and Malar in their castle to go to their hotel."And so the Battle Begins." Vegeta said. Part Two The Saiyans arrive at the hotel to be greeted by a young boy."Follow me to your room." The saiyans then follow him up 90 flights of stairs until they reached the final floor of the hotel."Soooo are theere any powers you guy posses?" Trunks asks."Trunks!!" Goten says angrily."Well the usual is super strength,super speed,and hightended sences." The boy says opening the door to their 15,000 square foot room complete with every thing a warrior needs.Goten then jumps on a the couch and says,"This is..the LIFE!". Marrow then walks throught the room suspiously and finds the weapons vault.Ton of weapons then fall on him and nearly crush him."Some pretty high tech stuff here." He says.Goku then claps his hands together and says,"Well we better get some training in guys! We only have 2 more days!" The gang then nods and grabs towels,water,and their Gi's.They then walk into the training room and bump the gravity to 4,000 times earth."Okay every one choose their opponents they are going to be fighting." Goku said."I got Marrow!" Vegeta yells out grabing him by his arm."To see if you are really just as strong as Kakarot.""Whatever you say dude." Marrow says powering up to SSG.Vegeta also powers up but to SS3.Vegeta then charges Marrow,but is punched in his face followed by a kick that was blocked."Okay then I got Pan." Gohan says powering up.Pan does the same and they begin sparring."So then its Gotenks and Future Trunks vs Me! How exciting!!!" Goku says going into SS3.Goten and Trunks quickly fuse and Trunks goes SS3. The Saiyans train all night until it hits 5:50 am wher they all fell asleep in the training room(sill in 4,000 times gravity).Goku then wakes up everyone and says,"Its 7 time for training!" Marrow gets up first and grabs Pan's backpack."Sorry Goku,I wont be training with you.I'll go and explore the planet." Marrow said opening the window and leaving.Marrow flys across the city to find to kinds imitating martial arts.He then flys down and watches them."Hey mister wanna fight?" one boy says."Sure!" Marrow then charges then kid but the kid runs behind him and punches him in his ribs breaking them.He then grabs him by the tail and slams him into the ground."Awww he's weak.Come on guys lets go." The injured Marrow then slowly floats up and floats towards the hotel. "Okay guys! Break time!" Goku says grabbing a towel.Suddenly Marrow crashes through the window in the training room.The Z fighters rush to his aid."How did this happen?!" Gohan says."We....gotta...get..o ut.......of...here..." marrow then lost conciousness.The warriors then picked him up and puts him in a healing chamber in the beathroom."What did he mean by we need to get out of here?" Trunks said."I dont know but I'm getting a bad feeling." The day passes and Vegeta can now go SSG too."Wow Vegeta I cant beileve you have mastered the Super Saiyan God transformation in a day!" Gohan said."Well I am awesomely epic." Vegeta boasts.BEEEPBEEEPBEEEP.Vegeta then walks over to the healing chamber that was healing Marrow."Wake up,I want to see my fruits of training." Marrow then walks out and see's that vegeta is in SSG and laughs."Good job Vegeta! I didnt know it was possible to master that form in one day!" Marrow says happily. Another day passes and it is time for the battle.The Saiyans walk to the castle to see Kaio and 3 other warriors with him."The fight will take place on a close baron planet,do you want me to take you there?" Kaio asked."No thats okay since we where training we all know Instant Transmission and get there our selves." Goku replied.All of the warriors then telported to a barron planet with nothing but giant screens floati ng in the sky."Ths fight is televised?" Gohan asked.Kaio nodded."Yay! Im gonna be on T.V!!!!" Pan yells jumping up and down.A voice suddenly starts talking."Alright Warriors anything goes! Are you ready?Set Go!!!""And It's already ended." Vegeta says. Part Three The Saiyans and the Orinas charged each other full force."Wait!!!!" The warrior's then stopped and looked to the now digitized announcer."It seems we are having some technical difficulties,the fight is prolonged for 4 short hours.""What!! The Prince of Saiyans will not wait for your T.V stations to work I will fight regardless!!" Vegeta yelled at the announcer.The announcer the flickered and died out."What a temper on the guy.I thought the more anger the stronger,but this guy is just mediocre." The big Orina said."What did you say I'l l show you my power you over sized brute!" Vegeta replied powering up to Super Saiyan.He then rushes at a nearby mountain and punches it with all his strength.Instead of crumbling it left Vegeta's hand crippled."DANG IT! Why can't I ever win at so.ething for once!" Vegeta said nearly crying."It's Katchin idiot.This planet is made entirely made of it." A smaller one said.The brute then walked over Vegeta to show their hight difference.The brute was about 2.5 times taller than Broly."The names Brutus. And let me help you with that." Brutus then punched straight into the mountain.The mountain craked and crumbled until it was turned into rubble."Wha..Wha....how...wha?" Vegeta said utterly confused.Marrow and Gohan then flew over to Vegeta. And brought him with the rest of the Z fighter's.His spirit crushed,Vegeta fell o nto his butt and said,"We are all going to die.""Come on Vegeta don't think that.We are fairly capible of taking them on!" Goku said excitedly."Well how about we have a little tournament while we are waiting for them to fix their...what ever is wrong." Trunks said trying to cheer his father up.From now on let's refer to Future Trunks to FT."You guys go ahead I'm going back to Orina." FT said.He then used Instant Transmission and left."I'll be the announcer!" Pan said."Okay!!! Ladies and Gents the first match will be Gohan vs Trunks!" Trunks and Gohan first used ki blasts to dig in the dirt to make a ring.To do that they had to go full power SS3.Once done then stood and was ready."Begin!!!!" Pan said.Immediately Gohan and Trunks dissipeared and reap peared in various places making them hard to see.Vegeta's spirit then began to rise as he stood and cheered Trunks."Destroy him!" avegeta yelled.Destracted by his father,Gohan rushed Trunks and threw several punches to his face. Trunks flew back and did three back flips until flying toward Gohan and elbowing him in the stomach.Gohan then returned the favor with 200 ki blasts.Trunks quickly dodged these,but was struck in the side with Gohan's Masenko.atrunks,getting angry,powered up to Maximum power and punched Gohan so hard Gohan had flew into a mountain and craked a little."Good shot how about you come here and do that again." Trunks then charged at Gohan,but once he punched his fist went straight through him."After Image!" Trunks yelled.Gohan then appeared and kicked Trunks into the ground,eliminating him."What a disgrace!" Vegeta said in disgust.Trunks then walked off with his head down."Fatherrrr" he said sadly."Second Match! Marrow vs Goten!" Pan an nounced.M arrow and Goten then both take take the field."No Super Saiyan God!" Geten told him."Okay..." Marrow said powering up into SS3."Begin!" The two saiyans both rush each other at top speed.Marrow gets the first hit with a punch to the face.Goten then shrugged it off and shot two Kamehamehas one handed.Marrow then dodged both,but only to get kicked in the face by Goten.Marrow then countered by grabbing his tail and then swinging him into a large boulder. Goten then got up slowly and shot another ki blast at him.Marrow simply stuck out his hand and shot his own which easily over powered Gotens."Time to end this." Marrow said grabbing Goten by his hair and slammed his head on the floor while running.He the. Threw him into the sky."Superrrr Kaiooo-KEEENN!" A read aura immediately surrounded him.Marrow then started to power up even more until he split into 4 clones and they all performed the Kaio-Ken attack that Goku had used on Nappa. He then launched Goten across from him and all of the clones performed a Super Kamehameha.The blasts fused in midair and slammed into the Saiyans body and exploded into a fiery inferno.Goten lauded in the middle of the ring unable to get up." This could be it for uncle Goten! 1......2......3.....4......5.....6......7.....8......9......10! Marrow is the winner!" Marrow then reverts back to his base and picks up Gotens body."LOL Kakarot your son was easily defeated,like a boss!" Vegeta laughed."Well they are both my son's..""Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta replies giving Marrow a high five."Third Match is Vegeta vs Granpa!" Vegeta and Goku then take the stage immediately transforming into SSGs."Well Vegeta I guess it you and me." Goku said."Actually it's just me,because when I get done mopping the floor with you.There won't be much left." Vegeta said arrogantly.The two saiyans then dissipeared and did not come back to vision until 5 minutes later.Vegeta and Goku's clothes both were ripped."I got to admit Vegeta your pretty good for some one who has only had this transformation for a couple of days." Goku said panting."Well I am the p rince of all saiyan s!" avegeta then rushed Goku only to be punched in the stomach and then uppercutted.Vegeta returned the favor with a Multi Super Galick Gun. Goku easily dodged two but the rest hit with pin point accuracy."I'm surprised you could even reach Super Saiyan God without being a real saiyan at heart." Vegeta said grabbing Goku's hair and then smashing him into the ground."Kamehameha!!!" Goku said shooting up from under Vegeta.In the sky Goku then shot another Kamehameh a,knowing he could only dent the planet."What!!!Ultra Big Bang Attack!!!" Vegeta said unleashing one at the Kamehameha.The ki blast collided and it was easy to see Goku had the upper hand.In the end the Big Bang Attack over powered the Kamehameha,leaving Goku very vulnerable.Goku then powered up and clean straight into the abig ki blast.Suprisingly to Vegeta,Goku burst out the otherwise and headbutted Vegeta in the side.Vegeta was blown away and crashed into the ground."Ring out!" Pan yelled. "What ever.I only had this for a day." Vegeta says getting up.A loud noise rings in all of the aliens ears and the announcer redigitizes."Alright we are back and ready to go!!Are you guys ready?" The Saiyans then stood together."More ready than we will ever be." Goku said."Begin!" Part Four The Z fighters and The Orinas sped towards each other and readied their attacks.Suddenly the Orinas broke off and dissiapeared and reappeared behind the warriors.They struck the Z fighter in all different directions.Only Goku and Kaio where left."This going to be fun." Goku said powering up.Goku then charged towards Kaio,but Kaio easily evaded and grabbed Goku by his hard and tossed him through a mountain.Vegeta was grabbed by the tail and swung by Brutus."Around and around we go!!!!!" Brutus said tossing Vegeta into Gohan.Meanwhile,Havin(the skinny one mentioned before) sped behind Goten and smashed his face between the ground and his knee.Marrow,Trunks,and Pan had their problems with a crazed lunatic name Havens.Havens picked up a mountain and repeatedly smashed them with it."SMASHH!!!!" Finnaly,Marrow puched the mountain back.Swe at streamed down his face."A....little....help...here!!!" Marrow yelled at Pan and Trunks.The two other super saiyans helped Marrow puch it back while they all performed a full power energy wave.The mountain shattered and the three saiyans performed Dragon Fist on Havens. Havens crashed towards the ground."YAYYY!!!!!!!!!" Pan cheered.Havens then interupted her by kicking her across the battle field.Marrow and Trunks were punched into each other and ki blasted into a mountain. Goku recovered to gets punched again by Kaio.Kaio looked at Goku dissipointed."I thought you guys were going to be a challenge." Goku powers up at these words and performs a Mega Kamehameha.Kaio emerges from the blast unhurt and it seemed as if he didnt even know he did it."I like that move!Let me try!!" Kaio then performs it perfectly and destroys most of Gokus uniform.Smoke sizzles off of Goku's body."My signature technique took me 2 years to master and you did it in a matter of seconds!!" Goku says suprised.Kaio smiles and speed towards Goku and punches him in the stomach so hard a half gallon of blood comes out.Kaio then kicks him towards the ground followed by a Mega Kamehameha. Vegeta performed an Ultra Galick Gun towards Brutus,but it was quickly deflected.Brutus then grabbed the prince by the neck and sent him flying into an ocean."COME ON SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brutus then shoots about 2 million ki blast at the water,that hit Vegeta every time."How is he so strong!!!!" Vegeta then powers up and punches Brutus in his gut."That tickled,now stop playing and fight!" Brutus says as he back hands Vegeta across the landscape.Vegeta lands about 1200 miles away."I cant...will not....LOOOOOSSSSSSSSSEEEEE!!!" Vegeta then powers up to his Max and shoots an Omega Final Shine Attack at Brutus.In a instant Brutus grabs the blast and focuses it into a ball,then he flys to Vegeta and shoves the blast in his face.Vegeta gets blown away,only to get punched into a forest.Vegeta skids and breaks most of the trees there and then skids though a rock and only the side of a small water fall.Vegeta then looses conciousness and turns back into his base."Puny Saiya-Jin I though you were stronger than this! You make me sick!" Brutus said spitting on Vegeta.Suddenly,Vegeta opens his eyes and shoots a Xgen Galick Gun at his body.Vegeta then sped towards the others.Brutus then looked suprised and followed him slowly. Gohan was smashed into the ground and reverted back to base.Pan slowly stood up and looked at Haven and Malic(one of the Orinas who just joined the fight).She looked at her Goten and Trunks,who were half dead.Malic looked at her and smile d. "Why the sad face?It'll be over soon." Malic said perparing the final blow."SURE WILL!!!!!!" Marrow screamed comming out of nowhere and punching both of the Orinas. He then hits the ground with a thud,flips, and lands in his fighting stance.The Orinas looked at them unharmed."Wow you managed to hit us well played." Haven said grabbing his sword and instantly slashes Marrow about 10,000 times.Marrow falls to his knees and looked at them both."Well looks like he's had enough." Haven said walking away."Im not done yet!!!!" Marrow leaps towards the Orina at full power."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""MARROW STOP!!!" A voice said.Vegeta landed next to Marrow and gave him a look.Marrow nodded and they began to start the fusion process."FUUUUSSSSIIIOOONHAAAA!!' The two saiyans fused into SSG Mergeta.He then shot a FUll Power Special Beam Bang Attack at the Orinas that hit them full force. "Hehe,that should put them out of commision for a while." Mergeta says smiles.A black image speeds out of the smoke in an instant and slams into Mergetas body forcing him into a mountain."You son of a!!" Mergeta nearly finished the sentence when he was puncked by Haven,that pushed him so far that he went straight through the montain."THATS IT!! FINAL SUPER DAIO-KEN FLASH!!" He then shoots a silver ray of energy staright towards the warriors,but they dodge and shoot one back at him,severly inguring him. Meanwhile Goku was having the fight of his life. Goku slammed into the ground."You....are..pretty strong." Goku says standing up holding his bleeding arm."I would say the same,but in a way I am disappointed. I was expecting you guys to be a LOT tougher. I am not even trying." Kaio said flying down to Goku.Goku smiles and plaints."At this rate I can never beat him.I need to find a weakness." Goku says before attempting to punch Kaio full force.Kaio grabs his hand and mid air and uppercuts him.Goku spirals into the sky unable to stop because his speed is skyrocketing.Goku finnally stopped once he was in the stratosphere."Wow,just wow." Kaio says behind him.Goku turns around and shoots a Kamehameha.Kaio just barely dodges it and speeds towards Goku."This is my chance! DRAGOOON FIST!!!!" Goku says as he speeds towards Kaio.He manages to dodge Kaios attack and strike him with the dragon fist in the chest,but instead of going threw him he just pushed him back into space."I Did it!" Goku said. He then looses SSG and falls back to the planet. Trunks,Gohan,Goten,and Pan all were getting thrashed by Brutus."Come on now! You! The Supa Saiya-Jins should be WAY more powerful than this!!" Gohan stood and slowly walked towards Brutus."You know I am tired of you Orinas dissing my race!" Gohan said."Alright Trunks!! Goten!! What we practiced!! Multi Fuse with Mergeta!" Across the feild Mergeta was getting handled by the twins.Goten and Trunks nod and fuse into Gotenks.Then Mergeta runs over to them and fuses with Gotenks making Merganks,thus extending their time to 1 hour and 30 minutes."Come on Pan we have to fuse!" Gohan says grabbing two potara earrings.The father and daughter both fuse into Pohaan. Pohaan and Merganks both charge Brutus at full power."You really think you can beat me pathetic!!!" He says slamming his fist into the ground creating a shock wave. Merganks then transform into full power SSJ3 and Pohaan into Full power SSJ2. The two then punches Brutus with a force equal to 2 exploding stars.Every one then defuses(Pohaan real rings exploded)."I can't move...." Vegeta says.Brutus then walks out of the smoke."Now I am angry." Goku then lands on his back."I can't....feel my legs!" Goku said struggling to move.Kaio lands infront of him."Now to finish this battle!" Kaio said readying to knock out Goku.Suddenly a blazing light flashes and SSJ3 FT blind sides Kaio."Guys!!!! I found their weakness!!!" FT says giving everyone senzubeans."What is it?" Goku says amazed that they have a weakness."They seems pretty much invincible to me."" I know that but I found in a book that their powers can be weakened by extreme doses of ultraviolet rays!" FT says excited."Sunlight?" Vegeta says.FT smiles,"That means....""The Spiritbomb!!!!" Gohan says catching on.Goku then snaps his fingers."But it's gonna take time! We don't have that much!" Goku says."We'll keep them busy! You just make that Spiritbomb!" Goten and Trunks says transforming into SSJ3s.Goku smiles and leaps into the air."I call on the trees,the animals the people! I call on everyliving thing in the universe!!! WE NEED YOU POWER TO BRING THE SAIYAN NAME BACK TO GREATNESS NOW!!" Goku says making the Spiritbomb. Down on the ground the Saiyans were getting the beat down of their life."We can't take anymore." Gotenks says powering down into his base.Kaio looks at the Saiyans and readies the final blow when he feels his power weaken."What?!?!?" Kaio says looking up."ITS READY!!!!!" Goku says getting ready to go.In a split second The Orinas were half way there."GOOOOOO!!!!!!" Goku said throwing the Spiritbomb.The Orinas slowly began to loose their ki power,until they were ingulfed with the power of the universe.